Super Hero
by Akira Halakti Motou
Summary: Después de los sucesos de Ganondorf, Link se ha quedado solo, no ha dejado de visitar el Lago Hylia, pero una sorpresa le espera allí... "Después de tanto tempo... Creo que ahora yo necesito un Super Héroe." Songfic, basada en la canción "Super Hero" de Lunafly. Yaoi, DarkxLink (Dark seme - Link uke) ¡Dejen reviews! .n.
1. Introducción

Super Hero

_**I know I always had a heavy heart  
**_  
(Sé que siempre he tenido un corazón difícil)

Era un día normal en Hyrule, un chico rubio estaba acostado en los pastos del gran campo, ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde los sucesos de Ganondorf, Zelda estaba feliz mente casada, ahora estaba embarazada de tres meses, era una buena amiga después de todo, le salvó la vida. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo… Era el sentimiento ese…

¿Soledad?... Quizás…

¿Tristeza?... Tal vez…

¿Nostalgia?... No lo sabía…

Era más bien soledad… Estaba convencido de que eso era…

"Navi… ¿Por qué te fuiste?... Te extraño tanto… No tengo con quién hablar" pensó mientras suspiraba, fue a visitar el Lago Hylia, algo le llamaba la atención… Desde que enfrentó a su lado oscuro, no dejaba de visitar el Templo, por alguna razón… Sentía que algo le faltaba…

No sabía… Qué hacía ahí, de un momento a otro ya era de noche… Una luz apareció en el árbol del lago, cruzó tan rápido como pudo hasta aquél lugar, sus ojos presenciaron a su oscuridad… A Dark Link, éste volteó a verlo como si nada. Sus ojos reflejaban paz… Esos ojos rojos que… Por alguna razón le daban paz… Link lo miró… Era más alto que él, y muy diferente… Había algo que… No lograba ver… Pero había cambiado en él.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué me miras enano? –soltó sin más al sentirse incómodo por la mirada del rubio, éste bufó y dijo:

-Tengo todo el derecho de ver lo que yo quiera. Y yo no te estaba viendo a ti… Si no al… Eh… Ah… Al… ¡Al árbol!... ¡Sí al árbol!... –dijo nervioso, el ojirubí alzó una ceja y suspiro.

-Eres malo para mentir, quítate de mi camino… -pasó al lado de él empujándolo al borde del pequeño islote de tierra.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué te pasa?... –dijo sulfurado, "¿Por qué tan frío conmigo?..." se levantó y decidió seguirle, el pelinegro bufó, era una situación estúpida.

-Bien, ¿dejarás de joderme si te digo qué me pasa?... -Se volteó a verlo, el rubio paró su caminata, y se dedicó a verlo los ojos para predecir algún ataque… O alguna señal para querer destruirlo y estar alerta. Más no hubo…

-Claro, dime… Yo te escucho –sonrío amable.

-Te odio, eres una molestia… Desde que apareciste en aquél Templo de Agua… Yo… ¡Sólo vete a la mierda y déjame en paz!

Algo dentro de Link se quebró… Lo sintió… Dejó de sonreír, y el pelinegro se fue caminando… Se quedó parado ahí pensando el porqué del odio… Él nunca hizo nada… Nunca supo su existencia, no era su culpa de que estuviera encerrado en ese Templo. Por alguna extraña razón notó tristeza en sus palabras y rostro. Sin duda algo le inquietaba y Link lo descubriría. Se acercaría a Dark, cueste lo que cueste, algo se le hacía familiar, tal vez lo había conocido de pequeño y no se acuerda… Tal vez…


	2. Chapter 2

1-. I will always put on my guard And I never thought of you

**(Siempre me ponía en guardia… Y nunca pensaba en ti) **

Dark se encontraba paseando por el mercado de Hyrule viendo, experimentando y conociendo cosas… Link lo había seguido y se encontraba escondido en los durmientes de los puestos, después de que una multitud pasara haciendo que perdiera al pelinegro de vista se cansó, suspiró y se sentó en la fuente, habían muchos lugares a los cual él podría ir suspiró, se paró y decidió irse a Villa Kakariko donde el rubio tenía una casa decidió dejar a Epona que se vaya con Malon ya que le tocaba estar con ella, por tanto, se fue caminando. Llegaría para en la noche lo cual era conveniente para él, durante el trayecto se puso a pensar en muchas cosas… En las actividades que dejó pendiente, el por qué el odio de Dark hacía él… ¿Qué iba a hacer?, su cabeza era un lío ahora, suspiró no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada de la Villa, subió las escaleras, se dio cuenta que era una linda noche.

El cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, se sentó en las escaleras y se dispuso a verlas, había pasado tanto tiempo que no sentía paz… Al menos no después de haber salvado a Zelda, de vez en cuando la rubia le pedía que fuera a checar los templos nuevamente para ver si no había una anomalía, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, rara vez podía hablar con Saria, después de haberla despertado como sabia, sabía que la amiga que conoció y vio crecer ya no regresaría…

O eso pensaba él.

-Qué débil eres… -escuchó no muy lejos, de hecho, esa voz provenía detrás de donde estaba sentado, fue entonces que supo que había estado llorando. ¿A qué hora había estado llorando?, no lo había sentido y realmente no le interesaba saber.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿molestarme, matarme, insultarme, lastimarme?, venga sácalo ya y no lo dejes dentro –habló, a lo que el ojirubí rodó los ojos, a pesar de ser su sombra él también sentía su tristeza, le habló por su nombre más este no hizo caso suspiró y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un zape en la cabeza haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos de nuevo, se tocó la parte donde le habían golpeado y se sobó mirando a su oscuridad con enojo.

-Deja de comportarte como niño y vamos a dormir, estoy cansado no tengo a dónde ir, y apuesto lo que quieras que tú también así que vamos –caminó hacía la Villa el rubio lo miró con impresión, ¿desde cuánto le daba órdenes?... Bufó y no tuvo alternativa, de forma alguna iría a dormir en cualquier momento se paró y estiró después de haber hecho eso se fue detrás del pelinegro, cosa que no dudó en sonreír, siguió al rubio hacía una casa donde estaba, antes de entrar el rubio suspiró y dejó claro las cosas:

-A pesar de que seas mi oscuridad, eso no quita el hecho de que no tienes a dónde ir, así que dejemos el odio de lado y empecemos de nuevo, hagamos las pases. Venga que hay que dormir –dicho esto el rubio se adentró, prendió la luz, la pequeña casa constaba de una cocina con el comedor en medio, muebles de cuero blanco con una mesita dentro, un baño blanco con gris con una puerta de madera tallada, dentro tenía una bañera y regadera. El cuarto constaba de una cama matrimonial con una sábana de la trifuerza en medio, las almohadas eran blancas, había una mesita de noche de madera y un tocador con espejo del mismo material. Se dirigió al ropero y le dio ropa para dormir a su sombra que ya se encontraba con él dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué es esto?... –preguntó al ver que había una piedra azul zafiro en forma de corazón en el tocador, el rubio lo miró y se sorprendió un poco… No recordaba de dónde lo había sacado, el pelinegro al tocar la piedra ésta se volvió la mitad roja, cosa que le sorprendió, al ver eso decidió dejar el collar.

-E-eso ni yo mismo lo sé, no lo recuerdo pero también quisiera saberlo –sonrío mientras se quitaba los guantes, la espada, escudo, el gorro el pelinegro se iba a meter al baño en un movimiento involuntario vio de nuevo al rubio, éste se había quitado la coleta dejando su melena que llegaba hasta los hombros, se había quitado el cinturón la túnica parecía una bata que le llegaba más abajo de los muslos, su cadera se hacía notar podría jurar que parecía una chica…

Pero muy plana.

-¿Te vas a bañar Dark?... –preguntó el rubio al ver que se le quedaba viendo, asintió y se metió al baño, se quitó la ropa, así que se metió a la regadera el baño no duró mucho pero no se había percatado que el rubio estaba en la bañera, supuso que se había metido después de que él lo hiciera, el rubio y él salieron, el pelinegro no supo qué hacer miró a Link y este rió diciéndole que podía dormir en la cama, por lo que decidió irse al extremo opuesto que el rubio y con esto decidieron dormirse.

_No sé cuál sea tu enojo conmigo, yo no he hecho nada para que estés disgustado conmigo, de ser así lo siento… Perdóname, prometo remediarlo pero déjame ver tu problema… Quisiera ayudarte… Quiero ser alguien especial para ti… _

Al día siguiente se levantaron a la misma hora, el rubio decidió hacer el desayuno por lo que le dijo al pelinegro que se bañara tranquilamente, cuando éste bajó se encontró con Link sirviendo la comida, notó que éste no decía nada por lo que decidió preguntarle, después del desayuno para no atormentarlo o hacer que se incomode. Su mirada estaba escondida en sus mechones rubios acto seguido al ver que le molestaban los mechones se los alejó de la cara, haciendo que su cara se tiñera de un rojo carmín. El otro sonrío.

-Te vez mejor así que con todos esos mechones en la cara, pareces bruja –dicho esto se sentó, el ojiazul solo se limitó a reír dejó el sartén en el lavadero y desayunó con el pelinegro ya no se sentía tan solo de hecho… Se sentía bien, a pesar de que éste lo odiaba, o eso creía.

Después de desayunar se fue a bañar el pelinegro se sentó en la sala agarrando un libro del librero, encontró lo que parecía ser un diario de vida, supuso que era de Link, iba a dejarlo en el mismo lugar, pero una hoja salió de esta y la recogió dejó el libro en su lugar y decidió leerla, era como una especie de carta… Para él mismo.

_Sé que es tonto que alguien se escriba una carta para su misma persona, pero realmente necesito desahogarme. _

_Desde que saqué la espada maestra perdí siete años de mi vida, los cuales tuve que "dormir" para salvar a Hyrule, recuerdo que sentí mucho miedo… Miedo a lo desconocido, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿cómo despertaría a los sabios faltantes?... Eso ni yo mismo lo sabía tenía miedo de morir allá afuera, a pesar de que habían hadas curativas y alguien que me aconsejaba y protegía (entre comillas) eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún era un niño… Con cuerpo de adulto. _

_Desde que entré al templo del agua, tuve miedo de mi sombra, pero después de ver quién era me acordé de él, de un amigo a quien yo perdí y busqué durante cuatro años… No, no era Navi, era ese niño que me ayudó a salir de los bosques perdidos y también ir al castillo. _

_Ojalá pudiera encontrarlo algún día y darle las gracias… Pero temo que se haya ido para siempre. Realmente lo extraño, quisiera… Volver en ese entonces y decirle todo lo que pensé de él… Y sentía. _

_Bueno, tal vez algún día lo encuentre, eso espero… _

Dark arrugó la hoja, un sentimiento lo invadía, el rubio se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viéndolo, con decepción y… ¿Dolor?, fue entonces que supo que había invadido en un lugar que no debía.

-¿Por qué leíste eso?...

-Lo siento, estaba buscando algo para leer, iba agarrar un libro pero lo confundí con otro y cuando lo quise poner en su lugar la hoja cayó –se defendió a lo que el rubio suspiró, no lo podía culpar.

-Está bien, no pasa nada no le digas a nadie de lo que escribí, ¿está bien? –sonrío de lado. Dark no entendía cómo podía sonreír después de haber leído lo que él sentía.

No se había dado cuenta, él era el niño que lo había ayudado a ir al castillo, el que ayudó a salir de los bosques perdidos, pocos recuerdos del rubio de pequeño llegaron a su mente…

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí –sonrío el rubio no entendió lo que dijo, el pelinegro no podía estar enojado con él, no tenía la culpa. Cuando apenas lo iba a tocar la trifuerza de Link brilló haciendo que el brillo que emanaba cubriera el lugar, por ende, los dos cerraron los ojos, el ojirubí empezó a tener recuerdos de él con Link. Poco después ese brillo desapareció.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo –sonrío y miró al rubio, éste no parecía entender.

i

i Sinceramente no pensé que me saliera lel… Gracias por el review _Yomellamochofi _alentador eh aquí el capítulo para ti.

Aclaro: Este NO es el fic para Rhape, antes de hacerlo quisiera quitarme de la cabeza esta idea, no pensé hacer casi… Mil y tanto de palabras… Bueno eso…

Otra cosa, los capítulos no los tengo escritos desde antes porque me incomoda, y prefiero hacerlo con las ideas que se me van ocurriendo después de leer. En otras palabras: no tengo capítulos guardados. Así que… (Creo) Que es todo…

Url de la canción: watch?v=JCb3pXP1SM4 (Tao es mío3)

¡Annyeong! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Every time we went thought that pain I left you going insane

(_**Cada vez que atravesamos ese dolor y te dejé solo volviéndote loco**__) _

Link se encontraba confuso a lo que le había dicho Dark, a la par en su mano izquierda aparecía la Trifuerza del "Valor" el rubio se quedó mirando, realmente no entendía nada… Su mente se había desconectado, era de día, se le estaba haciendo tarde para los labores.

-Al parecer creo que no entendiste… ¿Verdad? –Sonrío, el otro negó –yo soy el niño al que tanto buscabas, fui encerrado por Ganondorf, con la magia de las gemelas Gerudo por eso desaparecí y de ahí me convertí en tu "sombra".

El ojiazul abrió los ojos a la par e inmediatamente lo abrazó efusivamente, el ojirubí sonrío para sí mismo y también correspondió, ahora que ya lo tiene en sus brazos, ¿qué más puede pedir?...

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte… Pero no puedo, al menos por ahora –lo miró un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro se soltó y fue al cuarto, se cambió con su túnica de siempre, Dark se quedó parado miró su mano y vio la Trifuerza que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, alzó los hombros y vio a su compañero bajar de las escaleras, lo miró y le lanzó su túnica respectiva, el otro sonrío y éste también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link y Dark se encontraban en el Rancho Lon Lon ayudando con las cajas, Malon estaba encima de Dark todo el tiempo esto hacía que el rubio se pusiera celoso.

Pero no decía nada. Y Dark se dio cuenta de eso –Malon, por favor ya te dije que tengo a alguien especial y no empieces, ¿quieres? –suspiró ya frustrado la chica bufó y se separo de él, una vez terminado de hacer los labores que los dos hicieron (o más bien que Link hizo solo) el rubio agarró a Epona y se subió, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo quedando atrás del otro. Malon sospechó ya por el ligero sonrojo, a lo que imaginó una escena de amor. (N/A: Fujoshi:D)

-¡Vuelvan pronto por favor! –alzó los brazos en forma de despedida los dos también lo hicieron, una vez que salieron del rancho un silencio sepulcral hubo en los dos, Dark notó eso y se incomodó, una vez que llegaron a la casa de Villa Kakariko, el rubio dejó a la yegua en el granero. Y se metió a la casa, estaba cerca de la entrada de la Villa, ya que sería más fácil de salir y entrar.

-Link, ¿quieres algo de cenar? –preguntó el pelinegro el rubio frunció el seño, Dark no sabe cocinar… ¡Apenas acababa de salir del Templo del Agua!... ¿¡Cómo iba a saber a cocinar ahora!? –Malon me enseñó anda, pide lo que quieras yo lo haré –sonrío y se puso a buscar entre las cosas de la cocina del rubio.

-La verdad no sé… Dejaré que el Chef me sorprenda –dicho esto se fue al cuarto, el otro sonrío y empezó a preparar postres incluyendo la cena, Link tomó una playera holgada negra unos bóxers y un short corto hecho esto se fue a bañar, dejó que la tina se llenara, se desvistió y se metió, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo, tal vez se quedó dormido, hasta que escuchó que Dark tocó la puerta, fue entonces que salió, vio que en la mesa había velas, un lindo mantel blanco con platos blancos en ellos había Pasta con Salsa Arrabiata y Tarta de Melaza (1), todo estaba oscuro, sintió sus mejillas arder, sintió un leve frío, puesto que la ropa que traía era corta, bajó un poco la mirada para que no lo viera, el pelinegro sonrío y lo llevó a la silla, como todo un caballero le jaló la silla para que se sentada, rápidamente se fue a cambiar la ropa, el rubio se quedó mirando todo, no se había dado cuenta que en los vasos había vino, tragó seco.

El nunca había tomado alcohol, nunca lo consideró necesario pero tampoco le pasaban algunas veces por la cabeza de querer probarlo…

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta algo? –preguntó el pelinegro al ver su cara, no supo descifrar que había en ella, pero algo le había incomodado y eso lo sabía. La luna iluminaba a través de la ventana de la pequeña casa. Dejando entrar un aire no tan frío.

-N-no es nada, todo es lindo me ha gustado –sonrío ligeramente, el ojirubí sonrío de igual manera. Se sentó en frente de él, el rubio traía su cabello suelto, con una playera holgada negra al igual que el short, Dark traía unos pantalones de seda blancos al igual que la camisa, vio que Link estaba ligeramente ruborizado, para calmar su tensión tosió un poco, el rubio lo miró detenidamente y le dijo: -Ya puedes empezar a cenar –dijo su compañero, el otro asintió algo torpe, y comenzaron a comer, Link nunca creyó que Dark cocinara tan rico, sintió muchos sabores en su paladar que no supo qué explicar, una vez terminada la pasta el ojirubí levantó los platos y sirvió la Tarta, el rubio quedó fascinado con la cena, la velada fue tranquila, entre risas y miradas tímidas.

Link bebió el vino de un solo trago, el ojirubí lo miró, sabía que algo bueno no vendría con el vino.

A cada minuto que pasaba el rubio seguía bebiendo, tanto que casi se caía de la silla, Dark dejó su vino a un lado, a diferencia del ojiazul, lo tomaba despacio, agarró al contrario antes de que se callera.

-Idiota… No te das cuenta que te amo, ¿verdad? –río coquetamente, el ojirubí se quedó en shock, el otro aprovechando esto lo besó, sus brazos los posó alrededor del cuello del pelinegro poco a poco se le fue encimando hasta caer al piso, después de eso no dudó en corresponder aquél beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado. Una vez que se hubieron separado por la falta de aire vio al rubio sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes, lo agarró de la nuca y lo volvió a besar ésta vez más desesperadamente y aprovechando la situación lo volteo, quedando Dark arriba y Link abajo, metió una mano debajo de la gran playera, acarició su pecho el otro se estremeció debido a que su mano estaba algo fría, dejaron de besarse y el ojiazul se mordió un dedo intentando aguantar algunos gemidos, estaba sonrojado y con los ojos brillosos, en parte al otro le excitaba. Paró al escuchar un gemido del rubio, se dio cuenta.

-¿D-Dark? –susurró el rubio sin entender, el pelinegro se paró y ayudó al ojiazul a pararse, el rubio se tambaleaba un poco, bufó al ver que Dark había parado después de esto sintió como tomaban su cintura, no sintió el piso, supuso que lo estaban cargado no pudo resistir y se durmió en sus brazos, ante la mirada del ojirubí, Link era frágil y tierno, a la vez le parecía… ¿Sensual?, ¿atractivo?, paró de pensar en eso y abrió la puerta que estaba entre abierta con el pie con un leve empujón, acostó al rubio en la cama y dejó los trastes en el lavabo, después de eso regresó a la cama, oyó un leve susurro proveniente del rubio, el cual era su nombre, se costó y lo abrazó de frente, levantó el mentón levemente y lo besó tiernamente.

Después de besarlo, acercó su frente hacía su cara y lo besó tiernamente. Después de eso se dispuso a dormir. Esperaba que el otro no recordara lo que había pasado esa noche, si no, sería devastador para él mentalmente, después de esa confesión, ¿qué debería hacer?... Con el pasar de los días lo verá…

Tal vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hola!, antes que nada gracias por los lindos review's que me dejaron (: los aprecio. _

_Yomellamochofi: Créeme que yo también amo la pareja n.n tanto como tú, y sí me dijiste que es difícil encontrar fanfics de ellos xD hay un fic que es de mis favoritos, y realmente la autora es buena onda "__Balada del Héroe__" si lo has leído sabrás de lo que hablo;) y realmente tu review me animó mucho a continuarlo… e-e Ahora que lo dices siento que eres una perseguidora mía hahah xD no importa n.n y lo siento lo de tu amiga en serio .-. gracias por el lindo review nos vemos! n-n _

_Guest: Pues muchas gracias, realmente lo tomaré en cuenta y sí lo terminaré, reitero, muchas gracias por animarme créeme que lo haré. Sin más preámbulos me despido (: _

(1)-. La Pasta con Salsa Arrabbiata es una cena Italiana.

(1)-. La Tarta de Melaza es un postre Inglés.

¡Annyeong!


End file.
